


How Romantic

by alphaofallcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/pseuds/alphaofallcats
Summary: Eren groans, peeks up at Levi and says, "Why would you do this to me? It's Valentine's Day, you're supposed to bring me breakfast in bed and give me a bouquet of roses and buy me chocolate in heart-shaped boxes.""I'll give you a free scone,” Levi says.





	How Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> For [Daks](https://im-eren-jaeger-sexual.tumblr.com), for the [Ereri Events](http://ererievents.tumblr.com) Valentine's Gift Exchange

"I feel," Eren says, slumping down on the counter, nearly knocking over the tip jar, "betrayed."

"Uh, huh."

Eren groans, peeks up at Levi and says, "Why would you do this to me? It's Valentine's Day, you're supposed to bring me breakfast in bed and give me a bouquet of roses and buy me chocolate in heart-shaped boxes."

"I'll give you a free scone,” Levi says, not looking up from where he’s bent over, cleaning the glass on the pastry display case.

Eren grumbles, " _How romantic_ ," because he can, because it’s five in the morning and they open the coffee shop in an hour, and he’s tired and really craving chocolate. Specifically chocolate in heart-shaped boxes. From Godiva. A red velvet cake truffle. Or maybe a milk praliné heart.

\- - - -

Logically, Eren knows that Levi isn’t the biggest fan of Valentine’s Day. Well, he doesn’t really like it at all, something about capitalism and buying peoples’ affections, but Eren is, as Levi says, “A stubborn little shit that doesn’t know the meaning of being quiet and knowing when to stop.”

So, Eren grabs the box of chalk he hides under the counter, carefully picks out the white and red and pink, walks outside after the morning rush and decorates their display board with red hearts and scripted calligraphy and swirls and curls and roses.

Eren is determined to change Levi's mind this year. And hopefully, get a box of chocolates out of it.

\- - - -

“You do realize,” Levi says two and a half hours into their shift, “you didn’t get me anything either.”

\- - - -

On his break, Eren makes a pink vanilla cupcake. With different shades of red frosting that unfurl into delicate rose petals. Then he brews a cup of rose petal tea, gives it just enough time to steep before Levi walks in for his break.

“Ta-da!” He sets both in front of Levi, then leans down and smacks an obnoxious kiss on his cheek. “Valentine’s themed afternoon tea.”

“ _How romantic_ ,” Levi mocks. But he reaches out, squeezes Eren’s hand, so Eren smugly steals another kiss because, underneath all that stoic facade, _Levi is such a softie_.

\- - - -

“Would you like me to make you those triple chocolate cake pops?” Levi asks, because Eren is a sucker for chocolate covered anything.

And he _really_ wants to say yes, but the front is picking up and he needs help managing the register and frothing foam for cappuccinos, and he knows for a fact Levi would use any excuse to go work in the back and avoid the regulars. (Hanji has a penchant for ordering ridiculous combinations of caramel lattes with way too many extra shots of espresso. And Sasha is able to talk her way into getting free pastries and, sometimes, on the days Levi is really feeling like the sap he truly is, he gives her free hot chocolate.)

“No,” Eren decides. “I’m going cakeless.”

Levi’s lips curl up just a tad, and he smiles that almost-smile that makes Eren’s heart melt, even after all these years. Especially after all these years.

\- - - -

As per routine, Eren gets to play his music when they’re closing up. Because Levi likes to keep the mood of the shop _chill_ and, “People come in here to drink coffee, eat snacks, and do homework, not get headaches.”

Today, Eren takes the opportunity to queue cheesy songs about romance and finding your other half, the missing piece to your puzzle, the light of your life, the person who makes you smile on shitty days, the one whom you love so ardently.

“You can’t be annoyed at this one,” Eren says, even though he knows Levi isn’t really annoyed. “It was our wedding song.”

Levi kisses him, soft and magical and perfect. All of Levi’s kisses are perfect, each one better than the last.

Then he bites Eren’s lip, pulls away when he squeaks and says, “Now stop fucking around on Spotify and help me clean up so we can—” Eren steals another kiss because he can “—go to the store and I can buy you overpriced chocolate in heart-shaped boxes.”

Eren beams, all radiant sunshine and glittering rainbows. He salutes and winks, “Yessir.”


End file.
